In recent years, a type of mobile communications network known as an “ad-hoc” network has been developed. In this type of network, each mobile node is capable of operating as a base station or router for the other mobile nodes, thus eliminating the need for a fixed infrastructure of base stations. As can be appreciated by one skilled in the art, network nodes transmit and receive data packet communications in a multiplexed format, such as time-division multiple access (TDMA) format, code-division multiple access (CDMA) format, or frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) format, which enables a single transceiver at a first node to communicate simultaneously with several other nodes in its coverage area.
More sophisticated ad-hoc networks are also being developed which, in addition to enabling mobile nodes to communicate with each other as in a conventional ad-hoc network, further enable the mobile nodes to access a fixed network and thus communicate with other mobile nodes, such as those on the public switched telephone network (PSTN), and on other networks such as the Internet. Details of these advanced types of ad-hoc networks are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/897,790 entitled “Ad Hoc Peer-to-Peer Mobile Radio Access System Interfaced to the PSTN and Cellular Networks”, filed on Jun. 29, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,650, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/815,157 entitled “Time Division Protocol for an Ad-Hoc, Peer-to-Peer Radio Network Having Coordinating Channel Access to Shared Parallel Data Channels with Separate Reservation Channel”, filed on Mar. 22, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,165 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/815,164 entitled “Prioritized-Routing for an Ad-Hoc, Peer-to-Peer, Mobile Radio Access System”, filed on Mar. 22, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,839, the entire content of each being incorporated herein by reference.
Topology control, as understood in the art, is performed to enable a node to selecting neighboring nodes for routing packets in such a way as to optimize communication. In general, topology control includes the operation of adjusting the transmission power of nodes in a wireless multi-hop network in order to create a desired topology. In most topology control schemes, each node determines its transmission power in a distributed manner, for example, by adjusting its transmit power based on its number of neighbors (i.e., the “node degree”).
A constraint on topology control is that it should not harm the connectivity of the network, while the benefits of performing topology control are twofold. First, topology control enables nodes in a wireless network to save energy by reducing their transmission power. Second, topology control enhances the network capacity of a network due to the potential for more concurrent transmissions with less interference. The later benefit, however, could come at a cost, since with less transmission range, there could be more intermediate hops required for an end-to-end flow.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.